ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Puppetmaster: The Definitive Solo Guide by Guwhenivar
wanted to add some kinda chart format to the skillchains section but cant seem to figure it out. if anyone could pretty it up and seperate it into level1,2,3 skillchains with some kinda chart, it would be uber. Removed comments by unknown editor regarding Gigas Bracelets being helpfull for PUP since PUP cannot equip them in the Lower Delkfut Tower camps section. --GuwhenG 20:10, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: swift belt - Haste does not lower job ability recast times. --Draymor 20:35, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Better, but can we go to "Puppetmaster: The Definitive Solo Guide by Guwhenivar" ? -- 21:06, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :Done. -- 21:12, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Not to be rude but how in the heck is a puppetmaster suppose to solo in the medows when when the bees are IT explain that, this guy must of had a puo or something because this solo guide needs to be reupdated if you dont have any other jobs to zone the bees with or respawn them above user, you are a n00b ---- --- the bees spawn from EM to IT, sometimes they need to be zoned and respawned in order to make them the appropriate lvl. for more info on respawning or zoning mobbs check the bst solo guides, theres info in there on it. guwhenivar cleaned up above comments for vulgarity from unsigned user. also to explain a bit more about the zoning of mobbs, use your pet to do it. The automoton, IF theres a NOMAD MOOGLE in the next zone like... the medows camp labeled in the guide. When you change jobs you RESET the Activate timer. Learn your jobs ups and downs before complaining in the discussion portions of these guide. Ive been given many compliments on this guide so i know it works for alot of ppl. if it doesnt work for you... theres other jobs in this game. guwhen added the long promised and overdue Equipment portion of the guide today - guwhen 02/10/2009 --- Regarding using Riverne as a solo spot, I wouldn't recommend it. The mobs vary drastically in difficulty, and the birds especially can hurt you badly, even with a large amount of evasion, and since there's no quick way out of the area, if you get in trouble the only possible outcome is a dirt nap unless you can get your puppet to hold the mob's attention. Plus, there's always the looming threat of a random hippogryth coming over wanting to bite your face off. Simply put, there's likely a reason why most people don't go to this area for soloing. I'd recommend one of the other locations as denoted by the BST guide for soloing in 40s. -- Zeik 23:00, November 25, 2009 its because they suck. i had no problems there. so dont suck and youll have fun at that camp. reccomend away, that camp stays in the guide. a challenging camp helps a solo player in the long run. or you can be lazy and underskilled at everything you do because you take the easy way out with fov and level sync --guwhenivar Riverne Camp skill ups? *back over a year ago when i wrote this guide and was actually in that camp, there was an incident involving my automoton gaining skill ups past the lvl40 cap. Its equipment menu displayed all blue stats but it continued to gain skill ups (0.1~0.5) in the chat logs. This may have been a glitch at the time. This might also have been corrected/altered with the addition of the LEVEL SYNC system and the numerous job adjustments to pup since that time. Not to mention when DNC drain dance effected pets too. I removed it from the guide since i myself cannot confirm or deny if it still exists. If anyone else has experianced the same occurance while at that camp, please confirm so on this talk page and i will consider adding it back to the guide if enough ppl can confirm it. Post-60 At Lv63 I was able to solo Even Match and Tough Lesser Colibri without any problems whatsoever in Wajaom Woodlands, for anybody looking for campaign alternates. Robber Crabs in The Boyahda Tree work as well. Raos 07:28, September 19, 2009 (UTC) *Would someone please elaborate on the concept of targeting birds or other mobs weak to piercing? As I understand it, our way of soloing provides only Hand-to-Hand damage since we need the puppet as whm to cure us. So what is the advantage of targeting mobs that are weak to piercing? Thanks in advance. Inouethebard 08:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) *Depending on the enemy and their level, you don't always need the automaton to be set as WHM to cure you. I find fighting mobs weak to piercing that are easy prey or decent challenge easily manageable using /DNC with a RNG automaton for extra damage and faster kills just to make it an easy grind. I don't prefer this method though unless I'm using an emperor band or moogle EXP ring to make up for the low exp. Otherwise, I just fight any Tough mobs that I find that don't have harsh AOE TP moves and use PUP/DNC with WHM frame. If anybody else has anything to add about their exp from 60 on, please post it here for us Puppetmasters looking for new solo camping areas. Raos 22:09, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ** Cool thanks for the advice. I'm currently 56 and looking forward to 60+ life as a pup. Hope its all its cracked up to be, and if my 75 friends are any indication, it sure as hell is. Thanks again for the clarification. Inouethebard 06:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC) *I found the FoV Camp at Cape Terrigan to be rather effective at Lv65. You don't need to use Fields of Valor pages to boost the exp. I was able to kill DC rabbits & lizards and even some T's with little problems for good exp. Use the WHM frame, and just keep the automaton engaged for lizards only in case you get Petrified. Raos 19:44, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Macroing out Overload effect Pieces The guide mentions using buffoon's collar and AF dastanas to prevent overload which is great and all, but then it lists the other gear as "alternatives." I think it would be constructive to the guide to suggest macro'ing in those pieces for maneuvers and reverting to the others for the duration of the fight. For example, all of my maneuvers are rigged with the /equip line for the collar. I bound my Spike Necklace to a general macro that brings up my puppet's HP, TP, and my recast timers. Basically, every time I do a maneuver, I'll auto-equip the collar, then macro my necklace back in while getting some good info on my auto. Try it out sometime. --Coronawolf 06:40, February 25, 2010 (UTC)